


emptied mind / real heart / do the same

by Relvich



Category: Danganronpa ∅, FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of?? lol, you know how you break your boy just right? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: just eat it all and don't say a word.
Relationships: Chun Meilin | Merlin Chun/Gotake Gakuto (Fangan Academy)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Round 2: Danganronpa: Deus Ex Machina





	emptied mind / real heart / do the same

When he awakens it’s with a gasp and a sob uncontrolled by his jump from the VR back to his body. The room is… dark, dust mote rainbows dancing on the stagnant breeze between beams of light and darkness, but that isn’t what he’s looking at. It. Makes sense that they’d’ve been grabbed from the light and sterility of the Hope’s Peak lab.

No. What’s… what’s more _all-consuming_ is the dead man leaning against the railing of his bed, arms crossed as he grins down at him.

Relief courses through his veins and he _hates_ it.

“Mornin’, Mei. Is ‘welcome back to the land of the living’ a little too much?”

They whimper, eyes still locked with his. He never wants to look away from those eyes except he _does_ , he hates this, he loves him he wants to squeeze his ~~own throat~~ eyelids shut and drift to sleep and _maybe_ it’ll all have been a dream, but they’re so scared. They’re _so scared_ that if they even _blink_ he’ll be dead on the floor and _bleeding_ again, and he can’t. He can’t lose him. He _can’t_. Not again. Can’tcan’t _can’t._

“Aw, don’t be like that. What was that you said? You’d come with me? I think you even called me your home, Mei. Don’t tell me that was _all_ manipulation to save poor little Rinny.”

“I-it, I, it was-”

“Breathe.”

Stop. Restart. Calm down. Do as told.

Deep breath. Another. Another.

“Are they alive.”

“Gonna have to be a little more specific there, Mei.”

A flinch. A pause.

“...Rin.”

“All tucked in safe and sound getting their memory of Rudy and I's names and faces removed from their head. We can drop 'em off at some hospital along the way if that makes you feel better.”

“‘vryone else?”

“Varying states between. Rudy’s parents wanted a full-on deathgame, so we compromised. The dead are in comas. Some of them might even wake up... at some point. Hah. Everyone alive’s still asleep ‘til we can get out of here. None of them will remember anything about _either_ mastermind.” He’s smirking at them before he drops a kiss to the top of their head. Part of them wants to flinch away, part of them wants to burst into tears part of them wants to holdonholdon neverletgo _melt_ and that’s

Too many too much and he doesn’t even add up to a whole person anyway and this doesn’t make any sense they shouldn’t be _laughing_ right now but they _are_ , the dam is breaking, and.

Gakuto looks pleased.

“Well. No one but you. You get to remember all of it.”

He sobs once, and he can’t tell if it’s grief or fear or _relief. Gets to._ He’s not throwing him away he’s not rewriting them they just _are._ Gets to just _be._ He’s alivealivealive and he’s here and _they’re_ here and yet and yet and yet,

“You’re okay.” They whisper, hugging themself. “You’re - you’re fine? You’re - you’re not-”

He raises an eyebrow as he appraises them, head tilted to the side.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Hurts every now and then, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m standing here, aren’t I?”

“It was - there was just - so much blood and you were _gone_ and I - _I-”_

“Meilin. I’m right here, okay? I’m fine.” He takes their hand by the wrist just a _little_ too tight, guides it to where his heart still beats in his chest, because of course it does. There’s no gaping hole of flesh and muscle and blood, there never was. He’s alive. Warm, and alive, and okay, and _here_. “See?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, okay, I…” They gulp a deep breath, a barbed weight suddenly, finally lifted from their lungs. “Okay. Okay…”

He lets them go, and they just cradle the hand he’d been holding to their chest. They want contact so bad, they _need_ it, but they can’t just ask anymore. Not right now. Not their place.

They don’t even know what their place _is._

“So, uhm…” They start. “What’s the… the plan for us? For… for me?”

“Oh, you wanna know the _plan,_ huh?” When he grins, it is dangerous, sharp, cuts them up inside the same as it thrills because that must mean he still wants them, right? Right? ~~They know this. Know that, it’s just nice. Nice to see. They need to calm down.~~

“The plan is,” He starts, voice deceptively gentle as he lifts their chin with a finger, _makes them_ look him in the eye, “for you, Piper, to follow _me._ And someday have as much fun putting one of these together as I did. You and I both know you’d _excel_ at it.”

He’s leaning down, in his space taking up all his space ~~it’s not like they have any that doesn’t belong to him anymore~~ and and and and.

Some small miniscule part of them hates this. Hates this hates them both _hates_ themself is _disgusted_ but it’s getting farther away quieter even as it rages on and on and on as the seconds tick past because. He’s _here_ and they _would_ be good at it they could _do it._ If it was for him then. Then.

It’s not like this is the first time they’ve rewritten themself.

They reach up, card uncertain fingers through his hair, and… cutting sharpness of that smile be damned, kiss him. It starts gentle. An acquiescence.

Then he’s biting at their bottom lip and taking up more space and they _breathe_ him all they can _feel_ is himhimhim and they don’t dare break away first when he pulls them closer holds them laughs his cruel little laugh into their mouth ~~but it's _not_ the cruel one this almost feels like this _morning,_~~

He pulls away, his smile softened just a bit, _just_ enough when he looks at them. “That your final answer?”

Something settles in their chest. Solidifies, takes shape, makes a home. If this is what he wants, then so be it. He owns them already. Whatever he wants. _Whatever_ he wants, they want. It’s _so_ much easier that way. ~~~~

“...Told you. Wanna go home. That’s… that’s you. Talent’s yours. An’ so ‘m I.”

“...Good.” He steps away, offers them a hand that they take, of _course_ they do. They swing their legs out of the bed, smile something light as he kisses their knuckles seemingly on a whim, and stand. “Now, what to do with you in the here and now…”

They don't flinch. Just look up at him curiously. They’ve already made their decision, after all. “What’s there even to do, here?”

“Well.” He smirks again. “I’m already feeling pretty good, what with… _winning_ and all.”

“What with the _prize._ An’ all.” They deadpan back. Gakuto chuckles darkly, lets out a self-satisfied little hum at those words as he squeezes their hand.

“Exactly. So maybe I’ll give you a… _choice_ for your trouble.” The smirk cuts up his face further. “No one ever said everyone had to make it out of here… unscathed. I can see if I can force wake someone up for you, if you want a fight. Or I don’t even have to wake them up, if that’s not what you’re into. If you just want someone to _hurt,_ if you want… revenge for anything. I know you care about _Rin,”_ he scoffs, _“somehow,_ but there’s always the Mime… Martine… anyone, really. Yours for the taking.”

“And my second option?” Their near-dead eyes lock onto his, not… not as a challenge. Just blankly intrigued, prepared.

Wolfish, his grin.

“I was so hoping you’d ask,” he drawls, as though they wouldn’t. “Second option’s making me feel… even better about my victory. My _prize,_ as you so inelegantly put, Mei, I _do_ still love you. We _are_ a team.”

They hum. “Honestly… they’re really not worth the effort.” They can’t bring themself to hate that it’s not even because he doesn’t want to _hurt them._ Now that they’re calm, now that they’ve had a chance to wake up properly, adjust, process… that little voice in them that screams that they’re _better than this_ is so far away. So small and alone and _wrong,_ and it’s just not worth the energy. They turn, face him, let his eyes slide up and down him properly, slowly. “You, on the other hand…”

They hold his gaze, steadily, _purposefully_ gets on their knees. “Well.”

He makes a strangled sort of growling noise in the back of his throat, and for the first time since waking up, the ghost of a smug grin is possessed by Merlin, instead of the other way ‘round. “Fuck, Mei, you really just…” He barks out a laugh. “Know how to say _all_ the right things, huh?”

“Just say?” They laugh softly, hooking fingers in his belt loops at the same time they unbuckle it, tugging his pants and shorts from around his waist. “Want me to change that?”

“Eager, are we?” But he can’t hide the way his breath catches, the way he leans back and grips the rail of their pod white-knuckle tight. They chuckle, their breath tickling his inner thigh _just_ so as he goes in to kiss him there, nip him lightly.

That shuts him up for at least a second.

“Mm, yeah, sure that’s not you?” They pull back for a moment, give him a grin, take the stud that rests in their tongue between their teeth and play, flash the metal up at him. “I mean… I could always just save this for another time, if you were thinking of something else…”

He near _snarls_ as he winds his fingers through Merlin’s hair, forces them back down, and they just _laugh_ through their whine of pleasure-pain and control and _being controlled._ Okay. They’ve had their fun. They know where their place is and right now it is _right here_ and they…

They’re just fine with that. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to his thighs, barely-there bites that travel up sensitive skin and make him groan and tighten his grip on their hair because maybe they should just _get on with it, Meilin,_ but nothing but the best for their darling, _bloody_ mastermind and so they take their sweet, sweet time. Gets him properly trembling before they move on. Before they press the softest, _sweetest_ little kiss to his lips that makes him _hiss_ with anticipation-gratification, makes them _laugh_ something woven through with delight and edged with _cruel_ because oh, honey. They’re nowhere near _done._

When they properly tongue him open slowly, _oh_ so agonizingly slowly, it gets them a moan, and they _try_ not to smirk. Honest. Instead they busy themself with showering him with more… _exploratory_ kisses, tonguing him, making sure that when he draws circles around and on his clit their stud _presses, drags_ against it in _all_ the right ways. On making sure when they hold onto his thighs they leave little satisfying thumb-shaped _bruises_ as a counterpoint to the soft searing pleasure of their mouth, a compliment to the metal that catches and accentuates and paints and dictates his moans like a conductor’s wand.

When he cums it’s with a throaty groan from somewhere _deep_ in the back of his throat, head thrown back as he supports most of his weight with the pod behind him, and Merlin doesn’t stop.

And they keep not stopping, lavishing a truly _luxurious_ amount of attention to that little bundle of nerves that’s already _so_ on fire with pleasure and even as they’ve gentled enough that he’s sure they _know_ it’s _toomuchtoomuchsogoodhurtstoo **much**_ and they keep not _stopping_ and he’s already on the edge again and and _and -_

“Mei. _Mei.”_ He manages to get out when they still don’t stop when they _keep not stopping oh god._

_“Meilin.”_

He drags them up by their hair, breathing heavily, and they have the _cheek_ to smile brightly at him, _lick his lips_ when he looks them in the eye, when he doesn’t let _go,_ when there are tears visibly pricking the corners of their eyes from how he holds them up by the tangles in his hand.

“To your satisfaction, my king?”

“You. Are a _menace.”_ He manages to growl out between pants ~~that still hold electric-undercurrent _whines._ Even as another thrill shoots through him when they call him _that._~~

“You created a monster? Somethin’ like that?” They just keep _grinning,_ not even trying to get their feet under them. Content to hang there like a doll if that’s what he so chooses.

“...Stand up.” He finally says, and they scramble to get converse to meet concrete. Hey, ‘least he doesn’t let go until they do. “Trite little shit.”

“You love me. Love what you made me _into.”_

“...Loved you before that. Before this.” He admits, voice still gravelly in a way Merlin decides _immediately_ that they adore. That they want _more_ of.

“...I know.” They respond, and he pulls them into his arms, fits his chin over the top of their head.

“I love you too. Forever, always. For what you are.”

“What we’re both gonna be.”

The chilling cruelty in their little smirk is a new feature on their face, and hidden in his chest as it is, they can’t quite be sure, but.

But it suits them.

It suits them very, very well indeed.


End file.
